A Morning After
by xdragonslayerx
Summary: "Pitch's body anchors Jack, keeps him solid in a world where others pass through him like a ghost." (Sequel to "Ambitions")


Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or The Guardians of Childhood. I wish I owned Pitch. That'd would be fun ;)

Author's Note: I finally have some free time! Whoo hoo! I'm uploading many things today. This fic here is the sequel to "Loneliness is a Warm Gun" and "Ambitions." I didn't intend to finish it off so soon, but here it is!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed Ambitions! Please read and enjoy!

* * *

**A Morning After**

Jack languidly awakens from his slumber. As his eyes flutter open, he's aware of a heavy weight, covering his body with warmth. Jack sucks in a struggled breath. With a smile, Jack turns to look at Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, frowning in his sleep.

Pitch's body is naked against his. The skin on skin contact feels wonderful to the touch starved spirit. After so many years alone, Jack never imagined he could end up here, held down by someone else. Jack doesn't mind waking up under Pitch; to the contrary, Jack actually prefers these kinds of mornings. Pitch's body anchors Jack, keeps him solid in a world where others pass through him like a ghost.

Mornings like these make Jack cry little snow drops.

Hesitantly, Jack shifts to gently kiss Pitch on his brow. It's a soft kiss, barely touching skin, but it's enough to rouse the Nightmare King from his slumber. Pitch grumbles a little before opening one eye at half-mast. With a small huff, Pitch moves forward.

Pitch peppers Jack's cool forehead with kisses, and once on the nose. Pitch's large yet elegant hands come up to gently wipe the frozen tear drops away. Jack giggles at the attention, wrapping his arms around Pitch's neck.

"Sleep well?" Pitch asks.

Jack nods. "Yes." _Because you were here_, Jack thinks.

Pitch nuzzles Jack along his sensitive neck that that is spotted with crescent moon love bites. Pitch half-asleep is adorable, but Jack will never say that aloud (he likes living). Pitch licks and kisses Jack's cheek, and then tilts Jack's face to give the other cheek attention.

Jack feels Pitch's hardness against his thigh, throbbing insistently. Jack shivers, wondering if he can survive another round after the three last night. At times, Jack could've sworn Pitch was trying to fill all of Jack's previously lonely nights with overly memorable, multiple tumbles in the dark.

Pitch takes his time, caressing Jack's chest and stomach lazily, exploring the little grooves in Jack's cool, soft skin. Jack brings up his hands to slide along Pitch's arms, leaving little swirls of frost in his wake. Pitch sighs, enjoying the cold touch.

"How do you feel?" Pitch asks, leaning in close.

Jack smiles up at him. "Fine. A little sore, but I mean, no big deal." Jack shrugs as he runs his hands over Pitch's chest. "You?"

Pitch chuckles. "I'm quite satisfied." Pitch leans down to kiss Jack, simple and chaste, over and over again.

Jack squirms a little beneath Pitch, wanting more but not wanting to push. Jack knows that after fifty years together he should be more willing to ask for such things. Pitch makes it clear very often that he wants to hear Jack's requests. Still, Jack fears he will somehow push Pitch away with his needy behavior. Jack's grip tightens on Pitch. No one ever wanted him before Pitch, and it scares him that this blessing might get taken away.

Pitch abruptly breaks the kiss to frown down at Jack. Jack winces as he says, "Sorry."

Jack tries to cover the fear with the warmth of passion, but he knows that's a failed endeavor. Pitch comes back down to bump their foreheads together. Cupping Jack's face in his large hands, Jack feels surrounded by Pitch, devoured by his focus.

"Jack," Pitch says, rubbing Jack's cheeks with his thumbs, "I am here. I will never let you go. You are mine."

"I know." Jack replies, and he believes it. He knows because Pitch has told him so a thousand and one times since he took Jack into his lair. Still, right alongside that belief is a soul-crushing doubt, feasting on Jack's hope like a parasite feeds on its host. It claws at Jack, demanding that it be called truth, even though Jack knows it's a lie.

Pitch growls low in his throat. "I suppose I we need a lesson review, don't we?"

When a hand wraps around him in a firm grip, Jack cries out in surprise, "Pitch!" Moaning, Jack squirms beneath his lover. "You-!" Jack's words die, becoming half-formed nonsense syllables as Pitch stokes him, twisting a little, thumbing the tip on the upstroke.

Pitch chuckles against Jack's ear. "I'm sorry, what was that, Jack? Something about me?" Pitch rubs his erection against Jack's thigh. "Are you concerned? How sweet." Pitch nips at Jack's ear. His other hand comes up roam over Jack's chest, pinching Jack's nipples. Jack twitches at the touches, letting out little whimpers that Pitch captures in deep, visceral kisses. Shadows crawl out from under the bed. Pitch chuckles darkly as they gently tie Jack to the four posts of the bed, spread eagle. Jack whimpers, twisting in their hold. Pitch presses a fingertip into Jack's sternum, pinning him still.

"Now, now, Jack." Pitch wills a shadow to slip underneath his captive lover. "You've forgotten that you're mine. I need to remind you. Sear the knowledge into your bones." A shadow tendril slithers away from the main bunch, sliding between Jack and the sheets. Jack arches his back with a cry when it enters him.

It's strange, but not unpleasant. It doesn't stretch him. It simply slides inside without much resistance, going in deep without any pain. Jack moans when it lightly presses into the very core of him, making Jack shudder in immense pleasure.

Pitch grins. "What lovely sounds you make."

"Pitch!" Jack squirms as the shadow slowly thrusts in and out of him.

Jack starts to quiver in time with Pitch's strokes and the shadow's thrusts. Pitch breaks away from kissing. Rising up, Pitch maneuvers his legs to straddle Jack's. Jack watches as he pants for breath, wondering what Pitch is planning to do. Pitch licks his lips before bringing their erections together. Jack arches his back from sudden hot heat against his length.

"Yes," Pitch hisses as he leans over Jack. Pitch calls the shadows to him, ordering them to caress his lover. The dark shades gleefully tackle their task, brushing softly against every exposed bit of Jack's skin. Jack cries out, feeling too much at once. There are hot hands on his thighs, cool strokes along his chest, nipples, back, and all the while a shadow continues to pump in and out of him.

Pitch takes both of their shafts in one hand while his other returns to exploring Jack's body. Pitch leans down as he strokes them together. He licks, sucks, nips at Jack's flesh. The winter sprite beneath him lets out small whimpers with each tug. Pitch feels Jack's legs shaking against his inner thighs. Pitch speaks against Jack's skin, "That's right, Jack, my winter wonder, come for me. Let go. Do you know how lovely you are? Gasping for breath, marked by me, mine."

Jack cries out, flinging his head back as his orgasm rips through him. Pitch feels Jack's release with his hand and cock. Pitch doesn't take long before he follows after Jack, growling out his pleasure. Pitch slams his lips down on Jack's in a kiss, thrusting his tongue inside as they ride out the last of their releases.

When Pitch feels they are both limp, he slides away from Jack. Pushing the shadows back into the depths of the lair, Jack's arms and legs are free. The shadow inside Jack slides out, making Jack tremble since he's over sensitized from coming.

Pitch sits up on his knees to survey his work. Jack is lying boneless on the bed, his stomach covered with their combined cum. Jack pants, licking his lips. Pitch smiles with pride down at Jack. "Magnificent."

Jack's cheeks frost over, making Pitch chuckle. "Oh, Jack, you are a treasure."

Jack loves the compliments. In a way, they're just as good as kisses and sex, because when Pitch speaks he acknowledges Jack. Jack knows that every time Pitch speaks to him that he sees Jack, he knows Jack is real, and Jack feels so grateful that Pitch even tries every moment to make him feel wanted.

With a flick of his wrist, Pitch creates a cloth from the shadows. Pitch leisurely wipes Jack's stomach clean. Jack giggles when Pitch gets too close to his navel. Pitch chuckles, wiping over that area again just to cause another round of giggles from Jack.

Pitch tosses the cloth aside when he finished. Crawling back into bed, Pitch wraps his arms around Jack, nuzzling the top of Jack's head as he pulls him in close. Jack sighs, content. Just when Jack thinks nothing could make this moment any better, Pitch shifts to put his lips near Jack's ear.

With a whisper, Pitch tells Jack, "I believe in you."

And that's it. Jack knew he most likely already did, but now it's undeniable. Jack's heart nearly bursts from his chest and all he can think of over and over again is _I love you, I love you, I love you..._

Out of fear, he doesn't say it. Yet, because he fears, Pitch knows.

* * *

Another Quick Author's Note:I wrote a few other Rise of the Guardians fics and I've apparently confused a few people about what goes where so here's a quick reference:

One-Shots

**Hush**: Slight AU, Twisted Father/Son Pairing, Pre-Movie (COMPLETE; No sequel planned)

** A Dark Blizzard**: Slight AU, Twisted Friendship, Pre-Movie(COMPLETE; No sequel planned)

The Grounded Trilogy:

**(1/3) Grounded**: First of trilogy, Big Time AU, Father/Son Pairing, Movie Timeline (COMPLETE)

**(2/3) A Pushover's Punishment**: Sequel to **Grounded ** Big Time AU, Father/Son Pairing, Movie Timeline(COMPLETE, Sequel in the works)

**(3/3) Trouble at the Pole**: (Currently In Progress)

The 13 Fearlings Series:**The 13 Fearlings: **A collection of one shots centering around Pitch Black creating Fearlings, Twisted Father/Child relationship(s) (IN PROGRESS; no sequel planned)

The Lonely Ones Series (Rated M):**(1/?) Loneliness is a Warm Gun: **First of potentially four or five shots, AU, Black-ice Relationship, Pre-Movie

**(2/?) Ambitions**: Second of potentially four or five shots, AU, Black-ice Relationship, Pre-Movie

**(3/?) A Morning After: **Third of potentially four or five shots, AU, Black-ice Relationship, Pre-Movie (COMPLETE; Sequel in the works)

I hope this clears up the confusion for you guys. I'm also going to post this on my profile. Until next time guys! Sweet nightmares! (^_^)/

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
